User blog:Anxieties/e
∙•Format/Coding by Pastelkittyqq•See Instructions•∙ Main= ☣Diesel☣ “I hope they don't judge me." ∙•Details•∙ ∙•Trivia•∙ *A nickname for Diesel is Little Man due to his small size. *He has tephrakinesis, or ash manipulation. *Diesel can shapeshift as well. ∙•Appearance•∙ Diesel, also called "Little Man" for his small size, is a mangly dog with gray and black fur. His ears are usually pinned against his head, and he may seem scrawny but packs a punch. His eyes are a dark brown. #241105 = Eyes #241d19= Base #1f1f1f= Secondary ∙•Personality•∙ Diesel is usually silent. He will speak if he has to, but prefers to lurk around instead. Currently more of an innocent type, he will soon become something out of his control. ∙•Likes•∙ ❤️ The learning of fire ❤️ The thought of death ❤️ Anything that burns ❤️ text ❤️ text ∙•Dislikes•∙ �� Anyone who brings him down �� Overly-thoughtful people �� text �� text �� text |-|Romance= ∙•Romance•∙ Diesel is a panmantic and pansexual male dog. He is currently single and searching once he becomes a mage. ∙•Turn-Ons•∙ ❤️ Someone who understands him ❤️ ??? ❤️ ??? ❤️ ??? ❤️ ??? ∙•Turn-Offs•∙ �� text �� text �� text �� text �� text |-|Relations= ∙•Relations•∙ ∙•Frigid Souls•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Savage Talons•∙ ↕ Cinnamon•Acquaintance Diesel's Thoughts • "He's too... I don't know... annoying. I wish he'd become an outsider so I could slaughter his sorry self." Cinnamon’s Thoughts • “He's fine, I guess. I don't really know him, so I can't judge." ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Conifer Ruins•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•The DeadLocks•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Outsiders•∙ ↕ ∙•Gasoline•NPC BROTHER•∙ Diesel’s Thoughts • "I miss him. I'll make him proud. ...One day." Gasoline’s Thoughts • "Get him the fucking hell away from me. Little worthless freak, I hope they tear him apart in his little group." ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Deceased•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” |-|Gallery= ∙•Gallery•∙ Placeholder.png|Caption Placeholder.png|Caption Placeholder.png|Caption |-|Backstory= ∙•Backstory•∙ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Phasellus purus neque, ultrices nec diam sit amet, finibus scelerisque lectus. Morbi aliquam tincidunt dignissim. Ut luctus quis massa sed aliquam. Morbi tincidunt maximus massa a tincidunt. Quisque quis nulla a lectus facilisis rutrum sit amet quis quam. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts